Fire Loss Evil Revenge
by Rollinator
Summary: When Talia Atrius was eight, something horrible happened, so she ran away with her new friend, Agnorzaak, to learn how to fight. Eleven years later, Talia has been seeking revenge with her friend anywhere she could find it. The people who caused her life to change were going to pay. She will make sure of that. (There may be some romance later)


_Fire. Loss. Evil. Revenge._

_Fire. Loss. Evil. Revenge._

I repeat those words in my head as I walk along the stone road. The words that have kept me on the right track since I was eight years old. _Maybe I will finally get the revenge I seek _this_ year..._

"Talia? Are you alright? You're scowling again."

"Huh? Oh, sorry... just thinking."

"Talia. Look at me."

I stop walking and turn to look at my friend. He is an argonian. Black scales, two long horns sticking out from right behind his temples, four more on top of his head, and two more going down the back of his head. He puts his hands on my shoulders and says to me, "What happened, happened. Eleven years ago. I know just how you feel. But we are working on fixing it. Making sure they get what they deserve. Got it?"

I nod to my closest friend and reply, "Got it."

"Good. Now put on one of your signature smiles. I don't like when you go dark."

"Sorry. It's just... if I think about it too much..."

"It's alright, you don't need to talk about it."

I sent a smile over to my friend and we continue walking along the road. After a few minutes, realization spreads across my face. "Oh! Zaak, I just remembered this joke I heard in Bruma-"

"How'd you hear a joke without me hearing as well?"

"Well, mister, you always go to sleep too early. The bard came back after you already went to bed," I explain.

He shrugs and waves his hand in the air for me to continue. I clear my throat and began to speak again, "As I was saying. A mercenary, a Khajiit, and a priest walk into an inn-"

"Shhh!"

"But-"

"Shhh, there are people up ahead." He says as he lowers into a crouch and pulls out his steel sword and shield. I follow his example and crouch while pulling out my hunting bow. By the looks of the men ahead, I'd say they were nords. Which makes sense because we just crossed the border from Cyrodil into Skyrim not too far back. They are all wearing chain mail with a blue sash wrapped around them. Well, all of them besides one really tall, blonde guy. He is wearing a black, furry cloak with some armor. He seems to be in charge.

As usual, the nords are being extremely loud. The leader is speaking to the rest of them. Something along the lines of 'we go there, we attack, we win, we go home, we drink mead.' I nudge Zaak and whispered, "They sound like soldiers." He nods and sheathes his weapons. He then proceeds to walk towards them. _Uhhh... Zaak? What are you doing?! _

Zaak stands right in front of the leader guy and all he says is, "Greetings."

The nord stares at him for a little while and eventually says, "Uh, hello argonian." Zaak nods and kept his formal posture. I finally walk up behind him and say, "Uh hello sir. But uh... we were just wondering. Who are you?"

The nord lets out a hearty laugh, and the others join in. I stand there, completely uncomfortable. The nord begins to speak after he is done with his merriment, "Why, I am Ulfric Stormcloak. The leader of the Stormcloak rebellion. Working to free Skyrim from its chains, that is the Empire."

I nod like I understand, even though I absolutely do not, and say, "And... why are you reblling against the empire?"

Ulfric shakes his head and says, "You must be new to Skyrim. We rebel because the Empire has become the Thalmor's puppets." At the name of the Thalmor I am immediately filled with a sense of dread. Ulfric however does not notice my change in moods. "They banned the worship of the mighty Talos! That is unforgivable. For that, they will pay." Zaak takes over from here because of the mention of the Thalmor, "And where, my good sir, are you headed?"

"Why we are off to battle with the Imperial Legion. They shall taste defeat today."

Zaak balls his hands into fists and, louder than normal, states, "My friend and I will gladly join you. We feel no love for the Thalmor and their allies." I copy Zaak's posture to try and seem tough, but I am going to take a guess that it doesn't work.

A wide smile spreads across Ulfric's face as he booms, "It seems that we have gained some friends here. Now, let's go to battle with the Imperial scum."

And with that I followed Ulfric Stormcloak into battle with my best friend.

* * *

Ulfric says that we're nearly there, but I don't see anything. Just trees, rocks, and dirt.

I kick a pebble off the rode with my boot as I think, _Zaak just had to offer to go with them. I get that we do anything to fight against the Thalmor. But was it really wise to pick a side in a civil war that we have no connection to?_

My thoughts were brought to a halting stop when an arrow whizzed right by my face and into the tree behind me. I quickly grab my bow and ready an arrow as I turn to where the arrow that could have killed me came from. At that same moment, Imperial Legion soldiers run out from both sides of the road. They hop out of bushes and trees and immediately lock into combat with the rebels.

I see Zaak block a sword with his shield and quickly hit the soldier on the head with the hilt of his own sword. I can also see Ulfric fighting off another soldier with his battle axe. But, just then, another Imperial runs up behind Ulfric and tries to stab Ulfric through the chest. But not before my arrow reaches his throat.

The rest of the rebels however, weren't faring so well. Many lay dead on the ground and a couple have surrendered. I try shooting as many as I can, but it doesn't help much. Soon I can see Ulfric, Zaak, and a few other nords being surrounded. As I am about to run over to help them however, I feel a sharp pain at the back of my head, and I collapse on the ground.


End file.
